


Can Anybody Find Me (Somebody to not Despise)

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Background Codywan, Fox is Just Really Sad Guys, Fox is the Lovechild of Batman and Captain Holt: Change My Mind, Fox's kink for anyone who gives him the bare minimum of attention, I Love My Lawful Neutral Boi sm, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, M/M, Quinlan's Kink for People Who Want to Murder HIm, Undercover Missions, fox needs a hug, gays in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Originally Done for Fox Week Day 4-Undercover MissionsJar Jar Binks is back fulfilling his purpose as a plot device so we can make our characters somehow more miserable. In this case, he gets kidnapped, why doesn't he get left behind, I have no clue. Watch as Jedi General Quinlan Vos and Commander Fox of the Coruscant Guard navigate through: post one night-stand missions, Fox's belief the Force has it out for him, and Quinlan being...well Quinlan.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	1. Assignment (Vos POV)

Quinlan stalked along the golden halls of the Jedi Temple, muffled steps stopped their pace as he stood in front of the large doors of the council room.

He sighed loudly before opening, looking at the empty chairs of council members who had deemed this mission not of import, only a few had bothered to show up.

Quinlan cheekily waved at Obi-wan and Commander Cody. Master Yoda and Windu were also sitting in their seats. 

“Master Vos,” 

“Masters, Obes, Commander,” He greeted, “why am I here.”

“Quinlan,”

“General Vos,”

Vos crossed his arms and looked at the others. Master Windu sighed, and folded his arms into his sleeves,

“We have an issue--,”

“I figured,” Quinlan interrupted.

“Vos,”

“Control your mouth you should, a delicate mission this will be,” The tiny gremlin smirked. He saw Obi-wan feign a yawn to cover his laughter.

“We’ve had a kidnapping, Representative Binks has disappeared, we suspect some form of foul play”

“And we can't leave him?” Vos asked, shrugging at Kenobi’s and Cody’s amused looks that combined with Mace’s stern gaze and Yoda’s passive glance.

“No,” Vos opened his mouth, but closed it with a click when Windu glared him down, “You will be joined by Commander Fox, who actually showed up on time and has since been briefed.” 

“Ugghhh, you mean Palepatine’s bitchy paper-pusher?” He whined, ignoring Master Windu’s pointed comment, by the force, he and Faie would be best friends

“A strong warrior, he is. Serve you well, his knowledge on lower Coruscant and political affairs will,” Yoda placated. 

“With all due respect sirs, I also do not understand why my brother is being put on this mission,” Cody awkwardly began, “he can be… he’s not the most agreeable at times and I do not think that he would be suited for this mission, especially alongside General Vos,”

“Yeah!” Quinlan agreed. There was a knock on the door, Yoda waved his hand and the doors creaked open.

Commander Fox walked in, head held high and spine so straight it could be used to measure the height the Guard barracks, “Generals, Commander Cody,”

“Commander Fox,” several folded arms.

“Foxy~” a toothy smirk and lip bite.

“Su cuy’gar Fox,” a hesitant nod returned.

Fox settled at the back of the room, weariness and exhaustion with touches of anger, sadness, and cornered fear mixing in the Commander’s usually stoic and numb disposition.

“I can assure you Marshal Commander, I have extensive training in these departments alongside the rest of my Guard,” Cody’s eyes narrowed slightly. 

“Indeed, I myself have seen Commander Fox in action, and he is more than capable for this mission,” 

“Wouldn’t Commanders Thorn or Stone be more suited for this?”

“Commander Thorn is currently laid up due to a blaster wound and Commander Stone is running an interference with the Pyke Syndicate,”

“Talked to Lieutenant Thire, I have. Take over the Coruscant Guard, he will be fine to,” 

“I have been extensively training Lieutenant Thire to take my role when I am no longer here or capable to man my post.” Quinlan saw Cody flinch out of the corner of his eye.

“Good,” 

And with that, they were dismissed. The four walked in the hall, the Commanders trailing behind, Fox looking at his datapad, always working. Cody was listening in, trading glances with Kenobi. Quinlan sighed, looks like ‘I have to do this’ 

“Welp Obes, we’ll be off,” Fox looked up from his work for probably the first time in his life.

“May the Force be with you, Quinlan, do be careful,”

“Me. Be careful, I’m always careful Obes,”

“Hmm, always careful I am sure, Quin” Obi-wan mused.

“Hey!” Vos shoulder-checked Obi-wan before ruffling his hair. Obi-wan huffed, roughly nudged Quinlan’s arm. Trying desperately to fix his tousled copper hair.

“Goodbye, Quin, I will see you later,”

“See you Obes,” 

“General Vos, Fox,” Cody nodded, following Kenobi in stride. Quinlan turned on his heel and walked towards the ship, Fox trailing behind him. 

The two clamoured into the dinghy transport, the Commander walking up to the pilot, exchanging whispers while Quinlan began to mess around with the force.

“Could you not?” 

Quinlan bit his lip and saddled up next to Fox, “Hey~”

“No.”

“Don’t be a stick in the mud, communication is key in a functional relationship,”

“We barely have a relationship, much less a functional one,”

“I guess that wasn’t occurring to you when you were sticking your tongue down my throat~”

Fox flushed an adorable Guard Red, his sour frown somehow got frownier than what it usually is, “That was one time,” 

“Three, actually,” Vos amended, smirking as Fox flushed further before pushing himself to his feet and began walking back to the copilot’s chair. 

“Don’t break anything,”

“I can assure Foxy, that won’t happen,”

“Control yourself General,” and with that, he shut the door. 

Quinlan stuck his tongue out, gaining minor satisfaction at the thought of the Commander’s potential reaction and sat back, getting lost in thought. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><< Flashback >><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Quinlan watched the door of the club with a careful eye, waiting for his target. Whether it be for his mission or for a conquest he did not care. His interest piqued as he saw a clone walk in, he smirked as he checked him out. Broad shoulders, a lithe build, strong thighs and biceps. The Jedi smirked, staring at his marred skin and intimidating stare. 

“Well hey sexy~” Quinlan slides up to a clone trooper sitting on a barstool, downing the man’s shot of Corellian whiskey. The man turned to him, a slight flush dusting his cheeks and a dangerous smile exposing sharp white teeth. 

He was pretty, Quinlan thought, sharp cheeks dusted with the ever changing lights of the club that also made his eyes glitter. Dark hair that curled at the edges, silver streaking along his temple, he mused on how it would feel wrapped around his fingers.

He had a small scar dashed along his jaw, another small scar slashed on his lip. A burn spread from his neck to his chin, his nose looked like it had been broken quite a few times, and in his booze addled state, Quinlan decided he wanted to taste every scar. Ever shifting colors highlighted new features that made his jaw ache, Quinlan knew he found his target.

“Not so bad yourself,” he purred, Quinlan smirked internally, licking his lips, dragging his eyes along the man’s body, his blacks sticking to him like a second skin.

“You here for anyone?” 

“Seems I found someone.” A coy raise of an eyebrow and a quirk of a scarred lip.

Quinlan responded immediately only to be stopped with a hand to the chest, he looked up to see the man’s deadly grin out of his peripheral vision, he saw the man shift, 

“Hmm,” Quinlan hummed, licking his lips, before pressing them to the man’s, pushing him to the back of the bar, deepening the kiss as the clone keened and-

Quinlan yawned, looking at the side of the empty bed. Removing his gloves, he pressed his hand to the pillow, watching the man get up and stretch his coiled muscles, only turning back to look at him with rich honey eyes for a few seconds before limping out. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><< End Flashback >><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

He smirked slightly and slumped back further, dozing off for the remainder of the trip.


	2. Dated and Signed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to note, a lot of Fox's thought process is based somewhat on my own from a few years back, so if it seems a tad erratic, going from depressed to fearful to neutral. But I also hc that to be because of Palepatine's influence (as in taking Fox's mind for a while, before ditching it, leaving Fox to pick up the pieces) combined with the endless drabble of the Guard and dealing with young Jedi who can't control their mind invasion yet (and older Jedi who can, but don't bother) as well as Senators who will tell Fox to his face that he's their property and can be replaced with a newer better model as soon as he fails. This all leads Fox down a spiral that he's barely managing to control.

Fox sighed, staring aimlessly at the datapad, wondering how this became his life, and why the gods hadn't just taken him out at this point. He would appreciate it. Uselessly, he tried to concentrate on his work, knowing it would be worse than what it usually was when he got back from this mission. _Gods forbid Chancellor Palepatine do his own flimsiwork, for kriffs the Senate doesn't even need me to do this, they have secretaries for Fett’s sake. I’m a soldier--bred for war--a weapon for the Republic, why am I here? I am supposed to be a weapon...the Senate’s collective stares bared down on him, shifting his brothers’ disappointed looks. Wolffe’s teeth bared, spewing insults the last time they talked; Pond’s dead eyes, light snuffed and leaving only a cold body a new host of regrets; Bly’s downtrodden expression, filled with loathing; Kote’s burning glare, critical eyes scrutinizing Fox’s every move with distrust; Rex’ika who was Kote’s prudii’ka who eventually became theres, demeaning his men and his position, looking at them like they were no better than the droids they were created to destroy. How has this become my life, why won’t it stop, why can’t the-_

Fox clutched his hair, chewed nails digging into his skull and raking down his face as he desperately altered his train of thought, knowing nothing good would ever come of it. That he would reach for his blaster and this time Thorn will not be here to stop him.

He got up, pacing around the room that he and General Vos had been assigned for the duration of the mission, trying to dry his tears before Vos saw him and recommended him to be decommissioned. 

He fought back whimpers and tears, his weak efforts to control his thoughts was like attempting to herd tookas. He looked at the holo recordings of Representative Binks, or as the Guard liked to call him: The Physical Embodiment of Senate Dumbassry. Staring at the moron as he staggered around as usual, which made Fox’s already difficult life somehow more difficult. The Commander of the Guard silently grieved for the loss of the last remaining fucks he had left to give. Putting on his bucket and fiddling with his DC-15. 

And with that, General Vos burst in, carrying a bin of trash and a large drain pipe. He stood corrected, there went the last fucks he had to give, seemingly alongside General Vos’s remaining brain cells.

“Sir?” He questioned, shutting off his datapad, silently wishing for him to wake up back on his desk, even if there would be work that he would have to complete as a result. Quinlan ignored him as he took off his gloves and started touching the various knick-knacks.

Fox’s give-a-shit-o’meter has crashed. Nothing surprised him anymore, why not for the gods sake? General Skywalker could profess his undying love for General Yoda and Fox would not bat an eye. 

Quinlan hummed, his eyes squinting as he stared down the objects. Picking up the items and scrutinizing it like he was Thire interrogating a pair of shinies for the location of his Corellian Whiskey that Thire himself had stolen from a senator hours earlier.

Fox shook his head, concentrating on the camera footage, moving back and forth between the footage, one second Binks bumbles around the dark alley before vanishing in a flicker of light. 

“He was taken,” Vos finally grunted. _Astute observation di’kut, what a spy you are._

“Was any information other than that offered? Sir,” he tacked on, last minute.

General Vos glared and Fox held back a flinch. Slightly baring his neck in submission, not making eye contact through his visor, “Nothing major from the Force,”

“Apologies sir, the video footage is also not giving me anything,” Quinlan moved beside him, sitting on hunches as he also looked at the holopad, watching everything that Fox had just watched. He nodded, looked at Fox, and looked back at the footage, and back at Fox and opened his mouth,

“Do you have anything not regulation to wear,” 

“Why would that be of necessity sir?” 

“We need to investigate, and that is not gonna happen if we stay here,” 

“I have my formal grays sir,”

“That won’t do…” Vos trailed off, motioning for Fox to stand. Fox felt his ears burn as he slowly got his feet. Vos pulled Fox up and dragged his eyes across his eyes, bringing Fox back to that night in 79’s.

“Sir?”

“Maybe leather…” Vos murmured, turning his back to Fox, who briefly considered bettering the galaxy as a whole and taking one for the team and he was not against the idea of being decommissioned at this point.

But before they could act, Vos threw a pair of jeans and a white shirt, that had been Fox’s luggage, Fox’s luggage that had been protected by multiple locks and codes. 

“I fail to see how this is of any relevance, sir. It would probably be best if I were to remain here,” 

“You're going with me, as my escort. So put on the clothes and grab a few vibroblades and a DC-15 at most.” Vos turned around again. 

Fox glared at the offending items before snatching them from the chair Vos had set them on and sulked his way to the bathroom. He slowly pulled off his blacks and replaced them with the outfit. He looked at the mirror, messing with his curly hair, attempting in vain to tame his unruly locks. The clothes felt constricting, the white tight around his chest. The knowledge that he was going out without his armour caused a chill to run down his spine and into his trembling hands. 

He slowly opened the door, eyes adjusting quickly to the dim light of the room as compared to the stark white of the bathroom. He heard General Vos before he saw him.

The man waltzed up to him, a slight look of shock that Fox would have missed if he was any less observant. He smirked and held out his arm, a black mound hanging off his arm. Fox hesitantly took it, heated leather scorched his arms as slowly wrapped it around his shoulders.

Vos hummed, moving his hands to mess with Fox’s hair. Tongue poking out from his mouth. If Fox had less control, he would have started to purr. His scalp tingled as he contained a shiver. 

After Fox’s hair seemed to be up to Vos’s standards, he removed his hands. Fox steeled himself before he chased the warm hand, “Thank you sir,” he cocked his head.

“It’s Quinlan, calling me sir are not the desired effect tonight,” 

And with that, Vo-Quinlan walked out, Fox walking dutifully behind him. They wove around lower Coruscant streets with the ease of a force user and someone with in-depth knowledge of the planet. 

Both men stopped in front of the bar near where Representative Binks was last seen. Fox took a nervous breath, remembering _No Clones on the Premus._ As if they were dirty somehow, which infuriated him when he thought of little Mangle--despite his name--liked to play with the Creche children whenever he was stationed at the Temple. Or Stitch and Knit, who sewed blankets from scraps they found in various dumpsters. That these _people_ were considered warmongers and weapons of destruction. Screecher who got his name because he saw a spider in the refresher was considered a violent threat to civil society.

However, this was not the case at this bar in particular, as no one stopped him from going in. _No doubt they’ve never actually seen a clone without their buckets._ Fox never let his men go down this far without at least two ARC level troopers and a Commander alongside them.

Fox winced as the flashing lights, overpowering scent of booze and sweat, and booming music assaulted his senses. He desperately wished for his bucket or at least some armor-

“Come on,” Vos grabbed his left arm and tugged him to the bar, ordering some obscure sounding drink for himself and gestured to Fox, who shook his head.

“What are you doing?”

“I could ask you the same thing, are you trying to make a scene?”

“Yeah actually,” Vos looked at Fox in confusion, but before he could respond, “we don’t need to make friends here, we need to find our enemies,” 

“Uhh, I fail to see how making a scene will give that result,”

“Suspicions will be raised, tensions heightened, Binks is bait. Whoever took him is baiting with daggarts for an otta. And we need to stand out, but not too obvious, Jedi righteousness and such. If someone notices and starts acting strange you use the force to figure out who and we follow the trail to Binks, you can do the object touching thing that you did in the room to tell where Binks is.” 

“That isn’t how the force works,” But Quinlan looked impressed for a whole two seconds before turning to look at the door, “you mean like that guy.” 

Fox also turned, but not enough to make it obvious, just to see out of his peripheral. A large Pyke walked in, large head held high, violet eyes glittering as they settled on them.

Quinlan turned to Fox, “kiss me,” 

“What?”

“Kiss me,”

“I got that but wh-mphh,” The air was taken from him as Quinlan pressed his lips to Fox’s. Fox felt his skin heat up and lips tingle as his eyes widened, his brain quickly caught up with the program. He gave it his all, returning the kiss with full abandon. _Might as well get something out of this I suppose._ It lasted for a few more seconds before Vos drew back. Fox’s eyes opened, _that’s odd, when did they close?_ And he made eye contact with Vos, who was staring at him strangely. 

“Is there something on my face?” Fox asked, breaking whatever trance had fallen on them.

“No, but our guy seems to have figured us out,” Vos gestured to the Pyke, who was making a hasty exit. The two exchanged a glance and bolted.

_Fox ran, the darkness of Coruscant welcoming him as it slowly lulled him, feet moving on their own accord as dark corridors had long since made its home in his once warm heart, icing it over and leaving only the raging black seas of Kamino. Leaving him alone to drown._

Fox turned, leaping over various crates, using them as leverage to flip himself at his fleeing target, Vos moving alongside him instead of behind

_Fox's pursuer seemed to have Coruscant’s curse as Fox could hear his panting, the shift in the air behind him. Fox’s heart beat faster, a rare sense of elation he had only felt in training with Prime and on Geonosis. One he rarely felt here, only ever feeling it when he jumped from the tops of buildings, the only thing between him and death being his grappling hook. Gravity finally matching the plummeting of his soul, for once allowing him the balance the Jetti so desperately preached._

Fox used his momentum to roll his feet over his hands, allowing him to grab his DC-15 pistol, setting it to stun and aiming it at the target. A breath, a quick squeeze of his trigger finger, a thud of a body. 

_Fox hissed as he was tackled to the dirty Coruscant floors. The man trapped him between his arms, boxing in his hips with his legs._

Fox pushed himself up from behind the barrels, Vos jumping down from the building they surrounded their prey. Then Pyke gave a small moan of pain, and both tensed, Fox stunned him again, just to be safe. 

Vos looked at him with terribly hidden amusement. Fox shrugged, hoping Vos caught the ' _just to be sure'_ message. They dragged the man to the crates, zip tying his wrists and ankles to various boxes. Vos touched the man's temple, moving back when the Pyke jerked back to consciousness. 

"Representative Binks, where is he," Fox asked bluntly. Vos wiggled his fingers and the Pyke flinched. "Answer the man," 

Fox flushed, _'is that a joke?'_

The Pyke gestured to Fox, "I don't see any other men here than you," 

_There it is._

Vos turned to him and he raised his brow. Making a circular hand-motion trying to convey his desire to move past this. Vos nodded and turned back to the Pyke, raising his hand back to the kriffer's head and closed his eyes. A few seconds later, he opened them and strutted out, Fox taking a second and following him.

Leaving their prisoner behind, just as Fox left that bed one cold Coruscant night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to add them actually rescuing Jar Jar Bonks, but I frankly could not subject myself to that, so I unleash this garbage instead. 
> 
> Highlights of Planning-  
> -Fox internally monologues on how terrible his life is bc he needs that validation  
> -Fox flushes, and is a great kisser  
> -Fox reveals that he is touch starved through his sad thoughts.  
> -Fox is Batman lets be real, has a grappling hook, verified bad ass, and broody, and likes to chill on the tops of buildings (he kills tho, but lets be honest it wasn't of his own violation)  
> -And because Fox is Batman he wears leather I dont make the rules  
> -JJ is found--we skip cause fuck jar jar


	3. Meesa and Yousa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An thus I free you from this dumpster fire with a final chapter.

__ Quinlan sighed with annoyance, stretching his sore muscles as he tried to speed-walk away from the annoying Gungan. 

“Meesa wanna thank youssa for helping meesa!” Binks shrieked, and Vos resisted the urge to throw him out of the window or make the jump himself. 

“Representative Binks, I believe Senator Amidala wishes for a recap from your point of view of last night's events.” Quinlan turned to his savior, internally screaming with both relief and discomfort at Commander Fox. 

“Thank yousa soooo much!” and with that, the physical embodiment of a migraine danced away-oblivious to the entire galaxy's burning hatred towards his existence- granting Quinlan some fleeting peace and quiet before turning the commander. 

“Thanks,” it was the least Quinlan could say.

Fox nodded, and continued to walk forward. Quinlan noticed he not wearing his helmet, but was in full armor otherwise, . His concentration returned to his datapad despite the fatigue framed his every move in the force, tainting the commander’s usually cold and silent disposition. Making Quinlan want to collapse in bed more than he already did -maybe _with_ Fox-as Fox's tiredness just, Fox's everything. Vos also felt a little disheartened at the commander’s lack of interest in him. Shoving the feeling down he jogged after the red clone.

“You feel tired.” he blurted and Fox froze.

“I’m sorry?” Fox asked.

“Like, I can feel it, rolling off you. You’re like always exhausted,”

“With all due respect, if you stayed out of my head, this wouldn’t be a problem,” “It’s not like I’m doing it on purpose. You’re projecting. Like a lot,”

“Apologies sir, I’ll do my best to work on it,”

“It’s not a problem!” Quinlan corrected as Fox began to get up from the bench they had sat down on.  _ Sithspit, what am I doing? _

“It’s not a problem, I can typically block it out just fine. It’s just a bit overwhelming, I can’t imagine what it’s like for you,” 

“I’m sorry.” Fox said, more genuine this time, slowly sitting back down, body still tense.

“Still, do you like sleep?”

“Against popular belief, I am not a droid,”

“I didn’t mean it like that,”

“Then how did you mean it?” Fox asked, and Quinlan could feel Fox’s anger flaring alongside something else. Grief? Hope? Loneliness?

“Like you are literally  _ always _ working, do you ever like, relax, spend time outside working with the Senate or the GAR?”

Fox turned to him, pure confusion on his face, as if the concept of  _ relaxation _ or  _ not working  _ was absolutely foreign to him. Quinlan would have laughed at the man's confusion if it wasn't so sad.

Instead, Quinlan slowly brushed shoulders with the man, choosing to ignore the way the man flinched slightly before leaning in to the touch. 

Quinlan smiled at Fox as his armored shoulder remained on his, neither moving from their close position. Feeling Fox's walls go down as he slumped into the chair.

He was about to suggest they move, but Fox yawned quietly, adjusting his body so his head was laying on his shoulder and Quinlan wrapped his arm around Fox's waist. 

* * *

Obi-wan rolled his eyes, laying his head on Cody’s.

"They're hopeless,"

"Yeah, but that's Fox for you,"

"And Quinlan,"

"They probably won't get anywhere without interference,"

"I'm sure Captain Rex thought the same thing about us,"

“So bets,”

“6 months with interference, about 2 without,"

Obi-wan snorted, laying his hand on Cody’s, intertwining their fingers, "are we really that bad,"

"No, but given our luck, some miscommunication will occur and Fox will end up more kriffed up than he already is." 

“I’m going to say 3 weeks with and 4 weeks without interference, Quinlan could be pretty impulsive,”

“Yeah, but Fox is one of the most emotionally crippled bastards I’ve ever encountered. Once when we were cadets, Bly told him he was the best ori’vod ever and he rebooted for like ten minutes,” Cody recounted, "Even if Vos confesses within your time frame, you still have to account for Fox's inability to function as a somewhat functioning person rather than the emotionless droid he's become."

Obi-wan rolled his eyes, feeling a slight urge to defend the poor commander from Cody’s ire. But ultimately pushed it down as he saw Cody’s amused smile, “I see emotional constipation runs in the family,” 

“With all due respect sir, you’re hardly one to speak,” Cody shot back.

“Indeed Cody, indeed.” The two looked at Fox and Quinlan, silently hoping the war wouldn’t take whatever was going on between them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final set of notes:  
> -Haha you thought I wasn't going to put Jar Jar but s i k e  
> -Just bros being dudes  
> -Some banter, feels talk.  
> -Fox has big tiddies but I couldn't figure out how to insert that to make it flow  
> -Fox is Batman and have you seen Bruce's tiddies I mean...  
> -Vos pulls Fox closer cause they cute. (hand brushes tiddy)  
> -C o n f e s s i o n  
> -But NO kiss, we tease that shit  
> -Some codywan @the end, talking about how hopeless their bros are omg


End file.
